Spirited away 2 demons
by MoonLight330
Summary: So many years after Chihiro's visit of the spirit world she is still in the human world. has she forgotten the world she left many years ago? has she forgotten Haku's promise?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Plot

The dark brown eyed girl lay upon her white bed staring up to the white ceiling above in a sort of daydream. Her alarm clock beside her began to fill her room with sound, with jolt of a hand she wacked the alarm clock knocking it to the floor with a loud thump. She sighed as she pushed herself up and over her bed and planted her head into her hands. She looked up lazily and saw the long cracked mirror; staring back at her was herself with morning hair and long dark bruises which lay under her eyes which had been the consequence of her long sleepless nights. She finally pushed herself up of the bed and headed towards the bathroom to have a shower, one she thought she desperately needed. Once out of the shower she changed into a pair of jeans and long maroon jumper and pushed her long black hair back in to a pony tail. She collected her bag and headed down stairs to the kitchen that was filled with a strong smell off eggs, bacon and coffee. Her mother stood over the counter cooking what looked like bacon and john –her new step farther- sat at the table feeding her half brother Leo.

"Good morning Chihiro." Her mother spoke with the familiar soft tone to it, as she spoke she turned and place a flannel with what looked like coffee in it on top of the wooden counter. "I made you some coffee to go, and there is some money there for the bus." Chihiro smiled she ached to gulp the coffee down fast, it had been about the only thing that gave her the energy she needed, her sleepless nights caused her to become addicted to coffee. "Thanks mum, I'm working a little bit later than usual so I will be back around 12ish ill text you if later." Her mother smiled only in return; she didn't like it when she worked so late but Chihiro hadn't known why. She smiled back and picked up the warm coffee and money and left the house for work.

By the time the buss had dropped Chihiro off she had already downed all of the warm essence of the coffee and she could feel a bubble of energy spring on her like a wild flower. She walked in to the small cafe which sat on the corner of Ruislip road. As she entered the small green room she was greeted by her boss Kyle and her friend Jenna. Jenna was unlike Chihiro at all she was tall with short ginger hair and wore a black top and blue jeans with an overall green apron on top. "Finally your here I need to talk to you about something." she was happy and cheerful, she had always envied to be like Jenna to be happy all the time, she hadn't been or felt happy for what seemed a long time now. "What is it?" she was able to stifle a smile.

"Well over there." She pointed towards a tall dark haired boy sitting at a table by the window. He was handsome yet somehow familiar; he was dressed in black jeans, gray top and a leather jacket. He seemed to be stuck into a book "Sherlock Holmes" imprinted on the front. "Well what about him." she was confused why Jenna would be pointing out a very handsome boy who would never look at a girl like her twice. "He's been asking around about you, I think he likes you."

She rolled her eyes in response "What do you mean asking around about me? What's he been asking?" before she could ask anymore her boss Kyle came around the corner giving her a lecture that she should be out there filling peoples coffee cups up and not –stalling- as he would put it. Quickly she pushed the apron over her head and made a quick not at the back before picking up the coffee jug. She made her way around the room offering more coffee to the people on the other tables; once she had been done with them she headed her way over to the small table which sat by the window the tall dark haired boy seemed to be still stuck in to his book. She smiled hastily as she said "excuse me sir, would you like more coffee." He lifted the book down placing it down on to the wooden table he looked up at Chihiro, Her heart speed up a little bit as she bit back the gasp she stood there for a moment analyzing his facial features he had strong cheek bones that carved out would and he had a strong jaw line with black eyes, he was so familiar but she couldn't place a hand on who he was but he was so unbelievable beautiful. "Umm miss." He smiled up at her. She was shaken out of her reviver and she replied "oh sorry, umm what was that again." She smiled hastily trying to quickly gather herself before she made more of a fool of herself as she believed she had. "I would love some more coffee thank you." Slowly she leant over and poured the coffee in to his cup being careful that she didn't do something stupid and tip it over and pour it on him. She could feel his gaze on her which was putting more pressure onto her. As she turned to walk away he grabbed on to her wrist "thank you Chihiro." All chihiro could do is smile back at him. Time had passed and finally the guy had left leaving something on the table; it looked like a business card Chihiro picked it up carefully and placed it at a distance she could read it. It was actually an invitation to a new club that has just opened on West Street at the bottom it had the Intel's of the person's name -H.H.H- who ever that was Chihiro thought. "Is that what the hot guy left? Damn I thought it might have been his number" Jenna had appeared behind her trying to get a look of what she was looking at; she snatched it out of Chihiro's hands "chihiro its an invitation to that new club around the corner!" Chihiro looked at questioning but it wasn't till jenna began to smile that chihiro knew what she was thinking "no." "oh come on, we-you can't not go i saw the way he looked at you so did kyle." She looked over at kyle who was eyeing them suspiciously "what do you mean how he looked at me? Do you know what it doesn't even matter anyway and its still a no jenna what if this guy is some creep." "i seriously dought that common we can both go together i never see you anymore out of this place. Plus it's your birthday in a couple of days this could be an early birthday party!" her eyes were pleading chihiro to go. "But i have nothing to wear."

As soon as the last customer left they began to place chairs on to tables. She could hear Kyle and Jenna laughing away at something Kyle was talking about when she came prancing over. "Hey I have invited Kyle to join us tonight I hope that's okay." She smiled; Kyle had always had a crush on Jenna maybe Kyle actually wanted to make a move this time. "of course, the more the merrier" her voice was draped in sarcasm, her and Kyle had never really got on, he had only ever spoken to her to gain information about Jenna but other than that they had never had anything else to talk about. They had quickly gone back to Jenna's to get ready, as soon as they got there chihiro had been dragged up stairs and forced to try on a lode of clothes. When they both emerged from Jenna's room they were both dressed in black tight dresses and had an Victoria secret smell to them. Kyle waited at the bottom of the stairs waiting for both of them, as soon as his gaze meet both of theirs he turned bright red.

The night club was very new and very big. As she entered she was swallowed up into the intensity of the music, lights and the dancing people. Immediately she was having drinks thrown her way and it wasn't long before she had become out of her head and was dancing with Jenna on the dance floor but it wasn't long before a guy had taken Jenna off. Chihiro walked off towards the bar where she leaned next to Kyle who was watching Jenna with the guy. "You know if you like her you should actually tell her other than making googly eyes at her." Kyle was a tall boy who wore a checked shirt and jeans; he had square framed glasses and light brown curly hair, cut into a short boyish cut. "I could ask the same about you." "Meee? What are you talking about?" he leaned over towards her and pointed to the guy who was sitting on the long black couch in the "VIP" area. His dark eyes gleamed as soon as there gazes met it was like time had stopped for chihiro and it was only them in the room. It wasn't until the figure next to him caught on to eyes that i realised sitting next to him was this radiant tall blond girl sitting next to him. she had the same eyes as him. she was quickly ripped back into reality in that moment, slowly she turned back to the bar "Umm isn't that the guy who was in the shop earlier and gave you the invitation? Maybe you should go and talk to him?" " I think I might but he looks like he's too busy with that girl." She reached over to his short glass which he hadn't drunk yet and tipped it back. "And yet why is he staring at you." he was right he was staring at her and it was giving her Goosebumps she didn't bother replying she began to walk back towards the dance floor and headed for the door to get some air when someone caught her at the wrist. She turned to see a tall blond haired girl staring at her with the same dark eyes he has. Leaning in her lips grazed her ear "Watch your back, your shadow has been imprinted with the mark" she looked at Chihiro with careful eyes analyzing her up and down. Chihiro confused as she was a bit frightened just stood there and stared at this radiant girl. She gave Chihiro a very careful contained look on her face and turned and headed back towards the couch. Weird Chihiro thought and headed out of the heavy back door.

The cold air was brisk and gave her goose bumps that were no surprise as she was wearing a short black dress with heals and ripped tights. She was leaning against one of the brick walls at the back of the building, her head was spinning and she found that everything was becoming too over whelming _what did that girl mean?_. She heard the door open "You know if your cold, it is warmer in there then it is out here." His voice was cold and familiar it sent a cold chill down her spine she turned to see the tall dark haired boy leaning against the wall next to her. "I know everything was just becoming too overwhelming I thought the cold air might-" she began to walk when she tripped on one of her heels she feel fast but he was faster and caught her "wow I must be out of my head." She gave him a quick smile before noticing how close they were, there were pressed up against each other with his hands which circled around her hips. Realising what she was thinking he let her go "oh, umm, sorry." "No its fine really. Thanks for saving me" She could feel herself blushing and she cursed herself hoping he hadn't noticed. "So mysterious guy tell me why are you out here too?" "Honestly I saw you walk out and I remembered you from the shop and wanted to see if you are okay." "oh well as you can see I'm fine. And by the way thanks for the invitation" She smiled hastily. "What invitation?" "you know the one you left on the table earlier." He gave her a careful look the same one the girl gave her. "Well anyway it's getting late and I need to find my friends." She began to step forward hoping she wouldn't fall over again when there was a tight grip around her wrist. She looked back at him where their eyes meet again "You don't remember me do you?" "I'm sorry i don't am i meant to?" A tight painful smile appeared on his face it looked like her response had slapped him around the face. Releasing his grip she turned and headed back to the metal doors. He hadn't replied he just watched after her as she pranced back into the club. As she walked through the door she noticed something in her hands that hadn't been there before, a pink sparkling band it seemed so familiar yet like the tall dark haired boy she hadn't been able to put a hand on where she had seen it before. She slipped it around her wrist and was lost in the crowd till she found Kyle and Jenna and left.

Kyle was the one who had to drive as Chihiro and Jenna both had a bit too much to drink. On the way back they had their car music on high volume and the rush of cold air bursting through the top of the car as both Chihiro and Jenna screamed at the top of their lungs. They were laughing enjoying the last of the buzz when Kyle hadn't slowed down as they were coming around a bend at what they thought was an empty road. As the car came round the impact was hard and fast. Chihiro could only remember the sounds of the crash and bangs but after that total silence. White noise surrounded her ears as she had been able to open her eyes moments later, all she could see was the burning of the car and a body lay limp across the ground close to her. Jenna. She tried to scream but her voice was rejected, she could feel someone coming for her she didn't know how but she could feel a presence near and coming for her. She turned her head up to the dark figure standing over her carefully picking her up she tried to see who this person was but the only things she could see was dark spots appear persuading her to give into the darkness and a heavy sent of sea and colon fill her nose giving her this feeling of safety only then did she give into the darkness.

Notes: hello okay this is the first chapter. Tell me what you think of this adaption of the story. **EDITED 10/02/2015**

**WARNING:** **the next one of these will be written in a different way just a warning for you just in case you get confused**

Please review this the more the better

–MoonLightX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The First Encounter

Darkness surrounded my sight; I can't see or feel anything other than the darkness around me. For whatever reason I must have passed out. Great. My body ached and I can hear voices in the back round but how ever hard I try I can't seem to shake this darkness. "What Happened? Oh my god is that blood?" Said an unrecognizable voice. "She's still alive I need you to go and find Cam and tell him to come quick I need him too heal her." _Heal me? That name Cam why does it sound so familiar? Where am I? Why does this person's voice sounds so familiar is well? And whatever this healing involves I don't think I like the sound of it_ "Why don't you just heal her you're the strongest one out of us." "No. Cam has done this way more times than I have she needs someone who knows what they are doing. Now go and be quick." "But-" "GO!" After that I guess the girl with the sweet voice ran off to get this _cam_ guy. It's not till I felt his skin brush my cheek which sent jolts of electricity running up and down my body that I gave in to the darkness again. Who was this guy? The sounds around me slowly crept back into silence and I allowed sweet dreams to consume me.

The Darkness finally lifted and I was finally able to swift my eyes open. I was laying on my back staring at a white ceiling which reflected sun light coming of the window in the far corner. Pushing myself up and over I realised that I was placed on a large black wooden bed in a median sized room with navy blue walls. Looking down I saw I was placed in jogging bottoms and large white boys top which hung loosely on my small frame. it was only then it came back to me, all what happened the previous night sounds of laughter quickly turning into shouts of terror echoed in my mind, the sight of fire burning and the limp body, after that then nothing but this safe feeling and the smell of burning leaves and mint soap. Feeling my entire mussel's click I placed my bare feet on the cold wooden floor and pushed up every part of my body ached with tiredness but I wasn't going to back down I needed to find answers right now. I placed one foot in front of the other but that was all it took for me to stumble to the ground slamming my hands into the floor to stable myself. Behind me I heard the door creek open. "Oh my hold on let me help you." it was the sweet girls voice again and in seconds somehow she was already behind me helping me up. "You shouldn't be out of bed your still healing." Once back in bed I was able to take a look at the girl for the first time she was about the same height as me with short red hair with dark purple eyes, she looked like one of the girls that I would have hated for their natural beauty but she had this soft caring look in her eyes which told me this girl actually cared if I was okay or not. She smiled sweetly as she held her hand out and said "hi I'm Rio you must be Chihiro." Taking my hand in hers jolts of electricity past between us I gasped and brought my hand back, looking at a scar which stretched from the middle of my hand tingling hot "don't worry it's just a scratch we had to take some blood for some umm medical reasons." She smiled nervously but I didn't buy that she was telling me the truth but I didn't push it. "Where am I?" speaking for the first time my voice sounded tangled with tiredness. "You're at my house don't worry were on a street off Ruislip Road. Do you remember what happened last night?" "I remember getting in the car and allot of wind with allot of laughter and then... screams and fire and then this feeling of being held. I'm sorry it's not allot everything is slowly coming back to me. do you know if my friends are okay?" Her smile slowly turned to sadness the look in her eye as she slowly shook her head was what told me all that I needed to know. Before I knew it I was already up and running, anger coursing through me as I ripped the door open and speed in to the halls, I curved in out of rooms till I saw a door coming up. I needed space I needed air to breath because no way was Jenna or Kyle was dead she was lying and this door was my only way out. Pictures of the crash and the limp body appeared in my head and before I knew it I felt water running down my cheek I was crying but adrenaline coursed through me and I kept running, it wasn't till a body stopped in front of me that I began to slow down. Crashing into his hard chest causing us to roll to the floor I screamed and felt his hands tighten on my wrists which caused jolts of electricity passed through me but that didn't stop me I continued to fight out of his hold on me; hoping that I would wear him out. I felt his lips brush my ear as he spoke "its okay I am not going to hurt you. Open your eyes Chihiro open them." It was as soon as he spoke my name he said it with such a force I don't think anyone would refused him. As soon as I opened my eyes they felt heavy but they locked onto his and I felt my whole body relaxed under his _what are you doing you need to get out of here? But those eyes dammit_, almost as if he could read my mind a small smile teased at his perfectly shaped lips showing an almost dimple. It was him the guy from the coffee shop and the club. My heart rate increased It felt like we were there for hours till I heard someone clear there voice; he rolled off me fast and extended his hand and helped me up onto my feet where Rio stood with a tall golden haired guy behind her. His eyes scanned her and a smile pulled at his lips he was honestly very good looking with his shot blond hair, green eyes and high rising cheek bones he as well looked extremely familiar. Leaning of the wall he stepped forward and extended his hand "well this must me the famous Chihiro, it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Cam." Taking his hand another bolt of electricity bolted through me but unlike the girls the electricity his was stronger, pulling my hand back fast I took a step back and stared down at my scared hand. Cam began to laugh while Rio stood there and elbowed her arm into his chest which did nothing; he looked up at the dark haired boy "You were right Henry she is the one." Before _Henry _could say anything I cut in "What are you talking about? And I would really like to know what the hell am I doing here, my mum she must be goi-" a wave of dizziness weighed on me and I felt my body sway to my right, in seconds Henry was by my side placing his hand on the little part of my back to steady me "I'm o-okay." I lied, looking up Henry and Cam give a look at each other it was like they were having a conversation that they could only hear, at the look of Henrys face he didn't seem to like Cam. Rio stepped forward and slipped her arm around my shoulders "come on you need to rest everything is okay we have already contacted your mum to let her know you are okay." A wave of relief hit me as she steered me back into the room that I had ran out off and carefully she placed me on to the bed. Looking up Rio had a sad look on her face "I know you must have a hundred questions pouring through your mind at the moment." Which I had, she paused before she continued like she was selecting her next words carefully "and there is so much we need to tell you but you need to rest, once you have gained your strength back we will answer any of your questions. And I'm sorry about your friends." She gave a sad smile, I gave her a slight nod not wanting to talk or even think about the braking feeling in my chest, and each movement caused my body to feel heavier. I have so many questions but my chest hurt and I could feel tears sting the back of my throat again, I didn't want to cry in front of a stranger but the tears came anyway. Before I knew it I was sobbing into Rios shirt as she told me how sorry she was about my friends. Soon later I was able to be whisked into the darkness again.

I didn't want to wake up the place behind my eyes seemed to be the only place where I didn't think or feel the pain of losing two of my closet friends in fact my only friends. Waking up to a folded note with my name on and a steaming mug of what smelt like black coffee I guided my body up which had lost its achy feeling and picked up the note.

_Chihiro _

_Hope you had a good sleep. The bathroom is across the hall and I have left some of my clothes on the bed for you. _

_-R _ xoxo

Notes: Please ignore my mistakes i will get to them when i can. Please review

The last part is a preview of the next chapter.

-Moonlight


End file.
